guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:No distinguishing features
Normally some kind of welcome message with some helpful links would go here ^-^. But you get this. You use the word bro as if it was the word like. Stop it.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 23:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :That's not cool bro. No distinguishing features 23:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: Giga is right, how you talk doesn't need to translate into what you type, it just adds unnecessary frills to what you're trying to say: it makes it harder for other people to understand the point you are trying to make. King Neoterikos 23:53, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::Woah, what's with all the hating? I'll try to cut back, ok man? No distinguishing features 23:55, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::There is no hating, just some friendly and useful advice, of which you should take heed. King Neoterikos 00:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) King Neo, why don't you tell NDF what you don't like instead of speaking in general; I for one don't think the frills "unnecessary", nor do I find NDF hard to understand. You are free to politely voice what effects NDF's style has on you (as giga has done); NDF is free to please you (or not), because he can talk any way he wants to on talk pages as long as he's not insulting or spamming. There is no "language police" on GuildWiki (not on the talkpages, anyway; articles are different). --◄mendel► 05:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Should I repost what was on my talk page here like you have? Naahhh, I'm over this whole thing, quite frankly. NDF is tough enough to chill, and I'll follow their advice, quite frankly. I must admit, I did sound a bit like an asshole, I'm not feeling too well today. Sorry. King Neoterikos 06:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's cool bro, we all have bad days. I won't be hating. No distinguishing features 15:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::I find it quite entertaining, most edit summarys are exact and to the point, no sweat in a little change RandomTime 14:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::WTB sed s/\sman(^\w)/\1/g plz. —Dr Ishmael 15:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I didn't undestand that at all man. No distinguishing features 15:56, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::You don't know regular expressions? Sigh, what do they teach kids in school these days... Seriously, though, after you write a post (or an edit summary, even), go back through and remove any "bro" or "man" in it - they are completely unnecessary. Used sparingly, they would indeed add a bit of flavor to your posts, but you're using them way too much, and it is annoying. —Dr Ishmael 16:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't really have time to go back through after every single post and remove them man. If they bother you so much I give you permission to go and do it yourself bro. No distinguishing features 16:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Did someone suggest a new bot task? (T/ ) 00:50, 6 February 2009 (UTC) At long last Someone who cares about the crappy notes (well, care?). Cheers. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:45, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Sup bro, I have to say though man, sometimes I come to one and it's just so depressingly bad that I don't even know where to start man, so I just hit random page again and go somewhere else. It would help a bit if people didn't just assume I was acting in bad faith and instantly revert me though man. No distinguishing features 13:59, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)